Saiyan Reborn
by Iron Wolf1x
Summary: Naruto is a Saiyan! How will this change the events of the Naruto Universe? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"- Normal Speech

'_Thinking'_- Normal Thinking

"**Talking"**- Tailed Beast or Summon Speech or Jutsu

'_**Thinking'**_- Tailed Beast or Summon Thoughts or Jutsu

**(A/N)**- Author Note to Readers

**(A/N- He what's up guys I've actually had this idea in my head for a while so I'm glad that I'm finally getting it down. In the Dragon Ball Z universe it will take place sometime after Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods just in case you get confused. I was actually really close to going a completely other way with this story but I decided on this so I hope you all enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto**

Saiyan Reborn chapter 1

Chapter 1: One End Gives Rise to a New Beginning

Goku was at the Brief's house looking for Vegeta since he really wanted to challenge him to a fight ever since he saw Vegeta try to take on Bills in a fight after he hit Bulma in front of him _'huh now that I think about it has been a while since I fought Vegeta. We should probably take it to an area where there is nowhere around. Oh I can't wait!'_ thought the Saiyan as he walked down the hallway the one open door with a huge smile in his face as he hoped that Vegeta was inside. To his disappointment though Vegeta wasn't in there but instead it was Bulma who was working on some machine that had a hole in it. "Hey Bulma I think that there's something wrong with your machine." Goku stated as he walked inside the room.

"What are you talking about Goku there is nothing wrong with my machine." Bulma said as she got up from her work and turned around to meet him as she put her hands on her hips. "Well there is a big hole in the middle of it!" exclaimed Goku as he pointed to the hole which only angered Bulma as vein appeared on her forehead "I know that you idiot! It's part of the design!" yelled Bulma as she hit him on the head and showed him the only copy of the blueprints which she then laid down right next to the machine as she moved to the other side of the room where there was a computer to mess with some wires to try and get it running.

"Oh!" Goku said as he poked his head through the strange machine "so what's this machine for Bulma?" Goku asked his childhood friend.

"Well remember how you told us how the God of Destruction Bills told you how that there were twelve universes? Well this machine should be able to open a hole into one of those universes allowing you and Vegeta to face new and stronger opponents!" Bulma said excitedly as she got up from reattaching the wires and prepared to fire it up.

"Really that's great Bulma! Goku said as he now had his whole body in the machine and was imagining himself going to some other universe and fighting a bunch of strong opponents.

"Attempt 516 here we GO! Bulma yelled as she pressed the start button and turned around horrified. Her machine had worked alright but now it was sucking in Goku who she had forgotten to tell to get out of the way. "Goku hang on!" Bulma yelled as she turned around back to the computer but got no response back from Goku. While trying to figure out how to shut the machine down or at least find out where it was sending him she had to step away as sparks began to come out of the keyboard "Oh shit this is bad!" Bulma as the machine started to explode and she was forced to leave the room as the computer and machine both exploded.

Peering back in all she could see was destroyed parts everywhere she couldn't even find the blueprints _'probably because they were so close to the machine they were either sucked inside with Goku or they were completely destroyed in the blast. Which means it could take me forever to create another machine and even then there is no guarantee that ti will send us to right universe that Goku was sent to' _Bulma thought depressingly as she sat down in the middle of the room. "Wait maybe I could ask Shenron to bring Goku back to this universe! Yeah I just have to gather everyone and them what has happened" Bulma said out loud to herself excitedly as she got up and got in her jet to gather the others and the dragon balls.

XXXXX Sometime Later at Kami's Lookout

"Arise Eternal Dragon and grant us our wish!" Dende yelled which caused the sky around them to be clouded by black clouds which made it look as though it were night. Then the dragon balls began to glow when suddenly a beam of light to shot out of the balls which were now radiating a lot of light. The beam of energy continued to grow and grow until it took the form of a large green eastern style dragon. **"Who has summoned me?"** announced Shenron before he looked down to see them all gathered together in a group **"oh it you guys. Doesn't anyone else even try to find these things I mean come on?"** Shenron said in an annoyed voice which coming from him sounded sort of weird to rest on the ground. **"So what do you want a new planet or would you like to revive all of the humans again?"** Shenron asked as he lowered his head close to the ground making the short one with black hair piss himself.

"We would like you to return Goku to this universe!" Dende yelled which caused the dragon to wince in slight discomfort. **"You know I did lower my head down here no need to yell little green."** The Eternal Dragon said as it narrowed it red eyes at the Namekian.

"My name is Dende" Dende said annoyed that the dragon didn't know his name.

"**Yeah tell me when I give a rat's ass." **Shenron said as he raised his head back to far above them in the sky.

"I gave you life." Dende replied not liking how the dragon was acting.

"**Yeah great now I get to grant the same wishes over and over again whoopee!"** Shenron said with mock enthusiasm.

"Could you please just grant us our wish!?" yelled Dende angrily at the dragon.

"**Yeah whatever don't get your panties in a bunch"** Shenron said as his eyes glowed red which happened every time he granted a wish but to everyone's surprise this time nothing happened Goku was still missing. **"Yeah turns out no can do. Different universe so I got no power there so go bother Porunga or something"** Shenron said quickly and before anyone could protest reentered the dragon ball which then separated to different places all over the earth as stones.

"What the fuck was that!" everyone yelled as loud as they could.

XXXXX Naruto Universe

Minato was standing there with his wife holding down the Kyuubi and his son on the sealing alter. Kushina his wife was barely still alive due to the Nine-Tailed Fox being ripped out of her but she still managed to buy him some time to seal the fox by restricting its movements with her chakra chains. Finishing the seal for the death reaper seal Minato initially was going to seal half of the Kyuubi inside himself and the other half within his son but now that he thought about it he felt as though there would be a stronger enemy for his son to face than the masked man he had fought earlier so as a last minute decision he decided to seal all of the Kyuubi inside his son Naruto so that he might be able to become strong enough to protect those that he cared about.

For a split second Minato thought that he saw something land on Kyuubi's fur but decided that it was impossible and him dying was causing him to start to have hallucinations.

Deciding it was now or never Minato put the palm of his on his baby son and yelled "Shiki Fūjin!" and watched as the hand of the death God reached through his chest and latched onto the Kyuubi dragging it inside the boy despite the fox trying to escape and as a last ditch effort he tried to stab the child he was being sealed into but his claw didn't quite make it as the bodies of Minato and Kushina prevented it from reaching its target. Seeing that there was nothing else he could do at this point the fox let out angry shout at being sealed once again.

XXXXX Inside the Seal

The Kyuubi smashed his body against the gate only for nothing to happen **"ah! Damn stupid seal! I can't believe I'm out for a few minutes and then I'm sealed again!"** Kyuubi said before it lied down and figured it might as well as get comfy since it was going to be here for a while until he noticed something fall down onto the ground on the other side of the gate.

"Damn it what hit me? Goku said as he slowly got up from the wet floor scratching the back of his head which felt a little sore but when he looked up he saw a cage and while he had seen many things in his life one thing he hadn't was a giant orange fox with nine tails "wow you sure are big!" Goku said as he chuckled

"**Who are you?"** Kyuubi growled out since he was unaware of anyone else being sealed inside the boy along with him. A part of him was also curious about the man he didn't look like a ninja that was for sure with his orange Gi, blue under shirt, blue sash tied around his waist, blue shoes, and weirdly styled hair. Yet he looked as though he could take of himself in a fight.

"Wow you can talk that's amazing! What's your name?" Goku asked trying to be friendly with the fox "my name is Goku and I'm a Saiyan."

"**My name? Why would you want to know my name?"** Kyuubi asked as he looked at the man with confusion _**'no human has ever asked me for my name not since the old sage gave it to me'**_Kyuubi thought. **"Humans have given me the title of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" **Yelled the Kyuubi as he bared his fangs at Goku figuring that he would just hate him like any other human and would condemn him out of fear just like all humans did for the tailed beasts.

"Hmm while that's an interesting title but I think it would be better to take out the demon part since you don't seem that bad to me. Also all you gave me was your title and I'm not moving this spot until you give me your name!" Goku shouted as he sat down and had a determined look on his face as he starred at the Kyuubi in the eyes.

For a moment the fox did absolutely nothing here he was and he just listened to some man say to him that he didn't see him as some demon and not only that but declared that he wouldn't move from his spot until he gave him his name _**'interesting what did he say his name ah yes Goku yes he sure is different'**_Kyuubi thought before letting a smile cover his face **"Kurama!"** Kurama said with pride.

"Oh hey Kurama nice to meet you but if you don't mind me asking where are we?" Goku asked as a smile that matched his new found friends grew on his face "You see I'm not from this universe but I was able to get here through some machine" Goku said and proceeded to tell him everything about his life from start to begging not leaving out any details not seeing a reason to lie about where he came from to Kurama.

"**Hmm I see well that is bad luck indeed because we have both been sealed inside a young baby and while I may not grow old I cannot say the same for you my friend."** Kurama said in a low voice as he broke the sad news to Goku that he would be stuck in here until he died but Kurama was already trying to think of a way to save him since he would not sit and watch as Goku grew old and died in front of him.

To say that Goku was shocked was an understatement _'so this is where it ends for me huh?' _Goku asked himself as he had always thought of himself probably dying in a fight with someone who was stronger than him. "Well that's a bummer" Goku said quietly as he lay on his back and looked at the ceiling.

"**Goku"**

"Yeah what is it Kurama?" Goku said never taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"**I think I've thought of a way to get you out of the seal"** Kurama said as he was now sitting down gathering his chakra since what he planned to do would take a somewhat large amount to do.

"What is it?" Goku asked as he quickly jumped to his feet with an eyebrow raised as he was curious as to what Kurama had thought of.

"**Well this seal is still new so if I push enough of my chakra through I might be able to keep it distracted while I directly infuse you into this child using my chakra. In essence you will be reborn into this child he will not only be a Saiyan but he will retain your memories over time. He will be a lot like you."** Said Kyuubi sad that he would lose a new friend but if the kid grew up to be anything like Goku then he would gain a new friend even if it was his container.

"So instead of just dying I can leave a legacy to live on in this universe I sort of like that idea Kurama. Tell me what to do." Goku said as he stood in front of the gate ready to help in any way he could.

"**You won't need to do anything I will in circle you in my chakra and after that… well you know what will happen" **Kyuubi said as chakra started to leak from his body. He was finally done gathering the right amount of chakra to do the job. **"Get Ready this is going to hurt a whole lot"** Kurama said as chakra blasted from his tails at the gate while chakra leaked from his hands under the gate and encircled Goku who grunted due to him feeling as though every cell in his body was on fire.

"You'll help him with the memories and his power right Kurama!?" Goku yelled as he could fell himself start to lose consciousness.

"**Yeah he'll become the strongest there is without a doubt." **Kurama answered him as he saw Goku then black out and then his body disappear as though it was never there. _**'I hope that it was worth it.'**_ Kurama thought as he brought back any remaining chakra back into him and decided that he would take a nap for now.

XXXXXX Real World

Unbeknownst to Kurama his and Goku's efforts were not in vain as before the Third Hokage could reach him red chakra had covered Naruto and began to change him into what Goku had looked like as a baby even growing him a tail. Now when Sarutobi saw this he was very confused and worried as to what this meant for the future of Naruto but he knew one thing he would honor Minato and Kushina by taking care of their little boy even if he was a little different than others.

**Chapter 1 End**

**(A/N- Okay that was chapter one and before anyone says anything I was really bored when I was writing Shenron's lines so I decided to have some fun with it you know? Anyways I hoped you guys liked it and if you did please favorite, follow and review if you have any comments or questions.)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"- Normal Speech

'_Thinking'_- Normal Thinking

"**Talking"**- Tailed Beast or Summon Speech or Jutsu

'_**Thinking'**_- Tailed Beast or Summon Thoughts or Jutsu

**(A/N)**- Author Note to Readers

**(A/N- Hey what is up guy and girls its Iron Wolf1x and I'm back with chapter 2! Alright first of all I want to thank all of you for your support by favorite, following and reviewing this story because I am reading those reviews and they make me want to upload these chapters as fast as I can you know?)**

**Okay I'm going to respond to some the reviews now so you can skip the next part if you want: **

**bankai777- Actually for the pairing I was thinking about someone else but of course that will be shown later in the story. You're still welcome to guess though and I will tell you if you happen to guess correctly.**

**Firelordeg- Thanks dude it's always nice to read your reviews.**

**gamelover41592- Thanks man I do try.**

**ddcj1990- good to know you liked the first chapter I hope you like this one to.**

**TrapBlade- Thanks and I will try to keep it up.**

**Guest- Okay well since there were a couple of guest who reviewed I can't really single one out so I want to say thanks to you guys for reviewing and as for your questions like how would the seal hold Godly Ki well to be honest I didn't really think about that at first but also you have to keep in mind Goku wasn't in the seal for that long and he never really tried powering up to break out he just took Kurama's word for there being no way out. Also in the future please get profile so it's easier to respond to a review.**

**Uzumaki-Son Naruto- thanks for reviewing and I did read your story it was pretty good and if you want to exchange ideas in the future then no problem just PM when you want to talk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto.**

**Saiyan Reborn Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2: Finding Out Who You Are**

Naruto was running through the streets of the village with a mob of civilians and some low level chunin chasing behind him. Now you might be asking yourself why a mob of people would be chasing a child through the streets. Well it would be because today was Naruto's birthday and he had just turned seven years old but not only was it Naruto's birthday it was also the day when the Nine-Tails attacked the village which still left a large number of people angry about all they had lost in the attack.

Now Naruto was by no means a normal child though which was why it was taking them so long to catch him. Naruto wore normal civilian clothes which consisted of a white shirt and blue shorts but what made him different than others was his strange black hair which was spiked out in different directions, his unending stamina which for a child to have was ridiculous because even the ninja in the crowd beginning to tire, but what separated him the most was the brown tail that was currently wrapped around his waist like a belt. "Come on! Am I to fast for you?!" Naruto yelled back as he stuck his tongue out at them which angered the chunin who until now had not used any jutsu on the child "that's it brat this time we'll be sure to catch you and this time the Hokage won't save you!" yelled a chunin who then threw a handful of shuriken at Naruto while the others spat out balls of fire or mud at Naruto.

Naruto hearing what the chunin said was confused _'why wouldn't gramps be able to save me?'_ Naruto thought and was almost unable to dodge the incoming barrage of shuriken and balls of fire. Unfortunately Naruto was unable to dodge the ball of mud and was hit straight in the chest and was sent sailing into the nearest alley. "What the heck is this" Naruto said out loud as he tried to get up but the mud prevented him from escaping so he was forced to watch as the group got closer and closer to him _'oh great this is not going to end well for me. Where the heck is the old man?'_ Naruto thought and for a brief second saw an image of a man in an orange Gi who looked a like an older version of himself except he didn't have a tail _'No not now!'_ thought Naruto as he knew what this was. It was a reoccurring dream that he kept on having about this man sometimes there would be words along with the images and sometimes there wouldn't be but they all had one thing in common the man named Goku was in all of them.

Naruto had at one time asked the Hokage about these reoccurring dreams or visions but when someone who was blonde and was supposed to be able to enter people's mind came in to see him he said that there was nothing wrong as far as he could tell with Naruto. Leaving it at that Naruto never complained about the dreams or visions to the Hokage again since when he did he noticed a lot of worry in his eyes and he did not like doing that to the man who he thought as a grandfather figure.

Of course Naruto was still curious about the visions or dreams but right now was not the time since the mob of people had just reached him "what do you want I've never done anything to you!" Naruto yelled as he continued to struggle but to his surprise the chunin pulled him out of it which Naruto was happy about but before Naruto could do anything he was punched in the face by said chunin "ha nice try demon! You might have the Hokage fooled with your act but we aren't tonight we will kill you!" the chunin yelled as he and the others began to surround Naruto and beat him up. Naruto was crying out in pain when he felt it stop and he looked up weakly as he saw that one of the chunin had hold of his tail. "Now I'm going to take something from you just like you took something from all of us!" the crazy chunin yelled as he held up a kunai ready to cut off Naruto's tail.

"NO! Stop it please!" Naruto yelled but his cries fell on deaf ears as he was forced to watch the man cut off his tail and then everything went dark.

XXXXX Mindscape

"Where am I?" Naruto said out loud as he looked around only to notice that his surroundings looked like a sewer "Great they threw me in the sewer" Naruto sarcastically said as he stood up and started to walk down the sewer path. _'Might as well as try to find my way out'_ Naruto thought and then quickly spared a look behind him to see that his tail really was gone.

It was not to long until Naruto spotted a doorway farther down which got him excited since being down here was starting to freak him out "Finally a way out of here!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the door but when he looked inside he was surprised to see that it was only a large room with a large cage at the end of it. "What is this?" Naruto said out loud "and why does this place seem familiar!?" Naruto shouted expecting an answer but from what he still didn't know.

"**This is your mind boy"** a voice said from within the cage.

"Who said that?" Naruto asked as he tried to look inside the cage but couldn't see anything because of how dark it was.

"**Don't tell me you don't remember me?"** the voice asked as the cage lit up and showed the Nine-Tailed Fox grinning down at Naruto but Naruto wasn't worried about the giant fox in front of him instead he was on the ground clutching his head in pain as he saw images from the meeting between Goku and the fox.

"Kurama?" Naruto said weakly which made Kurama's grin widen.

"**So you do know my name that's good for a second I thought I messed up which would have been bad." **Kurama said delighted to know that he had done the process correctly.

"Wait hold up what's going on? I only know your name from these visions so could you please tell me what is happening." Naruto said as he sat down hoping that he would get some answers.

"**Ah I see so it didn't go as well as it thought then huh? No matter I can still salvage this while you might not understand the memories completely yet I have had time to gain an understanding of them so I will transfer my understanding to you." **Kurama said as he stuck his fist out between two of the bars **"All you need to do is bump fists with me and you'll understand everything I promise."** The fox said waiting to see if the child would take him up on his offer and smiled when he saw Naruto almost immediately bump fists with him.

One minute later Naruto's hand drops back to his side **"so do you finally understand everything" **Kurama asked as he too brought his fist back.

"Yeah and man is it great to have those memories finally settled. Oh I can't wait to get that strong! But I do have one question that I would like to have your opinion on?" Naruto asked which caused Kurama to have a curious look on his face **"Oh and what would that be?" **

"So far as Naruto all that's happened is I have been treated like trash and you're the only one that has actually talked to Goku so…"

"**So what get to the point" **Kurama said not getting at what the kid was trying to say.

"Fine... my point is what do you think of me taking up Goku's name as my own?" Naruto said as he looked at the floor and then to Kurama and then back to the floor.

"**Well I didn't know him to well" **Kurama said as he looked at the young Saiyan who was looking toward him for guidance **"… heh I think he would be honored that you would want to take up his name kid"** hearing this the newly named Goku couldn't help but smile **"Alright now what are you going to do Goku?" **Kurama asked him.

"Well I guess I should wake up and talk to the old man huh." Goku said as he scratched the back of his head and noticed that his body was starting to fade out.

"**Fine but if you want to talk just think of what you want to say and I'll hear you alright"**

"Yeah you bet Kurama!"

XXXXX Real World

Goku was getting up from the ground as he looked up to see the last mob go down the street probably thinking he was dead but he could already feel his wounds starting to heal and in a few moments he felt good as new in fact he felt stronger than ever. Walking out of the alley very quietly while making sure no one saw him he made his way to the Hokage tower which wasn't that far from where he was. Standing outside he got a smirk on his face as he thought of a way that he might surprise the old man who was undoubtedly sitting at his desk doing paperwork. _'Heh I wonder if this will work'_ Goku thought as he jumped all the way up to outside the window _'yep totally worked!' _Goku thought as he looked through the window only to have to jump back as he saw the Third Hokage looking down at him as he opened the window "Naruto what are you doing out there you could get hurt" Sarutobi said as he ushered the child inside.

"Well there was something I wanted to talk to you about grandpa" Goku said as he stood in the middle of the room with multiple holes still in his clothes.

"Well what is it my boy?" Sarutobi said but then took a closer look at Goku "Naruto what happened to you and where is your tail?" the aged Hokage asked his surrogate grandson worried about what could have happened to him while he was talking to the civilian council who had all but demanded that they must have a meeting stating that it was completely urgent. But when it began from start to finish it was only trivial matters.

"Well actually that's sort of why I'm here you see I was attacked earlier today and they cut off my tail and then they left me for dead" Goku said only to immediately regret it as he could see the Third Hokage barley restrain his anger _'so that's why they wanted a meeting so bad so they could attack Naruto without me there to watch him those bastards!" _thought Hiruzen furiously who despite wanting to go over there and kill every civilian in the council knew he needed to calm down since the boy he thought of as a grandson was in the room. "Naruto I will see to it that everyone who participated in your beating is severely punished is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Sarutobi asked the young boy in front of him.

"Well actually yeah there is I would like to change my name to Goku if that's okay?" Goku asked and noticed the hurt that he saw in his grandfather's eyes "Goku I have no problem changing your name but why now if I may ask?"

"I guess it's because of today or for that matter every day I want to be different I want to be stronger than before and I think this will help me to get a new start." Goku said only for Hiruzen to sit back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh "how I have failed you. You must not think fairly high of me huh?" Hiruzen said as he let out a chuckle but it held no mirth only sadness.

"What are you talking about grandpa without you I probably would have turned out terribly and evil" Goku said as he ran up and sat on his lap "also without you who would have taught me about the Will of Fire!" Goku said as he waved his small arms around.

"Heh how true very well then I'll handle the papers to change your name officially and I'll also take you shopping tomorrow so that we can buy you some new clothes how does sound?"

"Yay that sounds great old man!" Goku said as he got up and jumped down to the ground but without noticing accidently stepped on Sarutobi's very special part "I'll see you tomorrow old man!" Goku said as he ran out the door barely hearing a thud which was Hiruzen hitting the floor as he cried anime tears from being hit in his special area.

'_Kurama!' _Goku yelled loudly in his mind as he raced through the streets to get to his apartment.

"**What do you want kid?"** Kurama said annoyed at having to wake up since he was in the middle of taking a nap.

'_Tomorrow after shopping I'm going to start practicing I wanted to know if you had any good ideas for what to get.' _Goku replied just as he reached his apartment.

"**I'm not sure yet but I'm sure we'll find you something good at the store for now just go to sleep your still just a kid and need your sleep." **Kurama replied trying to get Goku to go to sleep so he could also go to sleep.

"Okay goodnight Kurama!" Goku said out loud as entered his room and jumped on his bed and put his head on his pillow where he proceeded to pass out for the night.

"**Keh yeah goodnight Goku." **Kurama said as he to lie down in his cage and went to sleep.

XXXXX Next Day 2:00 p.m.

"**Rise and shine brat!" **shouted the booming voice of Kurama.

"Ah what time is it?" Goku said as he rolled over only to fall off his bed "ah darn it why me?"

"**Because it's funny now get up I can feel the Hokage coming up the stairs" **Kurama said now a few seconds later there was a knock heard at the door.

"Nar- crap… Goku are you ready to go shopping?" Sarutobi asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec gramps just got to finish some things" Goku said as he quickly moved around his apartment to get a shirt and shorts on along with some sandals. After a few minutes of waiting Hiruzen was about to knock on the door again when the door opened "Alright come on lets go old man!" Naruto yelled back as he dashed past the Hokage and down the stairs only for said Hokage to sigh at Goku's actions and disappear in a puff of smoke and to reappear at the bottom of the stairs before Goku could get there "Hey how did you get here so fast. Last I checked I ran past you" Goku said confused not getting how the old man was so fast.

"Haha you're much too young to beat me in a race Goku maybe when you're older" Hiruzen said as he pat him on the head "Now let's get going we have much to do Goku."

XXXXX Ninja Shop 30 Minutes Later

"Hey gramps is this the place you wanted to take me?" Goku asked as he and the third Hokage entered a store that had a lot of things inside of it ranging from clothes to weapons to books on ninja arts. "Yes Goku this is the place and don't worry they won't treat you unfairly here so if you're ever in need of supplies I want you to come here to the Dragon Claw understand?" Hiruzen asked his young companion who nodded to signify he understood.

As they walked further inside Goku noticed that they were walking toward an area with tons of books which caused him to try and sneak away but was he caught by the old man "and where do you think you're going Goku" Hiruzen asked as he gave the boy a friendly smile that said nice try "these books have great knowledge and to become a great fighter it helps to be prepared understand?"

"Yes sir" Goku said as he put his head down in boredom but was relieved when the old man nudged his arm causing him to look up "I want you to take those words to heart Goku but for now you can go over there and pick out some clothes while I select some books for you to read okay?" Hiruzen said as he looked from the books back to where Goku was only to see that the boy had already dashed over to the clothing section _'heh he's still just a kid'_ Hiruzen thought as he shook his head at Goku's actions and looked back toward the shelves of books and grabbing several extra books on sealing _'hmm these should help him in the future'_ thought the Hokage.

Meanwhile with Goku it was clear that he was searching for something specific when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder to which Naruto quickly turned around feeling very annoyed that he couldn't find what he wanted "hi my name is Ten-Ten my dad owns this shop is there anything I can help you with?" she asked Goku to which he could only laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head since he wasn't used to talking to other kids around his age "Well actually I was looking for a Gi to wear so that I can practice but it also needs to very durable." Goku said to which the girl frowned at "practice but your still just a kid not even old enough to enter the academy." She said causing Goku to frown himself "yeah so? That's not going to stop me from being the strongest out there! Besides you don't look that much older than me." Goku said as he crossed his arms.

"At least I'm already in the academy!" Ten-Ten yelled heatedly as she crossed her arms too.

"Yeah well just you wait someday I'm going to be stronger than everyone even the Hokages!" Goku claimed confidently but Ten-Ten wasn't impressed "yeah sure whatever. I think we have some Gi over in the back." Ten-Ten said as she led the way to the back of the store.

Over in the back of the store Goku looked and looked but all the Gi Ten-Ten showed him he dismissed saying that it wasn't what he wanted until Ten-Ten started to get fed up with the young Saiyan "What do you mean this one isn't the color you want!" She yelled as she threw another Gi back into the pile.

"I mean that it's not the one I want! If you don't want to help then I'll just find it myself." Goku said as he began rummaging through the pile of clothes. "Fine if you don't want my help then I'll just be going!" Ten-Ten said as left to go back to the register.

'_Whatever who needs her I'll find it on my own… hey what's that' _Naruto thought as he looked over at a box that wasn't opened "only one way to find out I guess" mumbled as he opened the box only to find that it was full of orange Gi, blue shirts, some blue wrist bands, and by the looks of it there were also some in bigger sizes for when he got older. **"Well looks like you just hit the jackpot kid." **Kurama said bringing Goku out of his own thoughts _'heh you've got that right Kurama!'_ Goku replied excitedly as he quickly changed into the smallest pair to find that it fit him perfectly. "Awesome now I just got to find some boots" Goku said as he went to look around the shoe section.

XXXXX A Few Minutes Later

Goku had finally found the boots that he was looking for when he arrived at the cash register to find Hiruzen there with a ton load of books and another man next to Ten-Ten who he guessed was her father "Hey gramps don't you think that's a bit much?" Goku said as he saw him place all of the books on the counter and then brought out a scroll "hey what's that for?" Goku asked.

"Just watch and you'll see." Hiruzen said as he placed his hand on the scroll "Seal!" Hiruzen said and in a puff of smoke all of the books were gone from the counter. Goku was shocked for a second before he realized that it was sort of the same thing like the capsules from where the Goku before him was from except instead of some capsule the object was stored inside a scroll "oh I get it its inside the scroll isn't it?" Goku said which got a smile from the old man "yes you are correct and to take what is out all you need to do is apply chakra. Now enough about that put everything you want on the counter so I can pay for it." Hiruzen said as he watched the price number skyrocket "Why so much for the clothes?" he asked Ten-Ten's father to which he only said that it was because of the material that was used in making that specific Gi making it more durable than most other clothes.

"Very well." Hiruzen said as he sighed in defeat and watched as his wallet became completely empty. "Well Goku I'm afraid that I must get back to the dreaded paperwork I hope you will put all of this to good work" the aged Hokage said as he placed the scroll with all of the books on top of the box of clothing that Goku was holding "of course you bet thanks again old man!"

"Don't worry about it Goku think of it as my way of helping you get your new start okay." Hiruzen said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay well it was nice meeting you Ten-Ten and Ten-Ten's father. Maybe next time we see each other we can spar Ten-Ten!" Goku shouted as he ran out the store as fast as he could and back to the apartment.

XXXXX At Goku's Apartment

Goku had just gotten home when he placed everything down when a slip of paper fell from the scroll it read _'oh Naruto sorry I forgot to tell you I signed you up to join the ninja academy next year so use this year to train and get strong.'_ "Yes that's so cool starting next year I get to start fighting other kids who are strong and then after that I'll be able to even fight people from other villages!" Goku said as he got a huge grin on his face. **"But before that you will be trained by me you got that" **Kurama said brining its container back down to earth. "Hmph party pooper" Goku said as he crossed his arms but immediately regretted it as he was brought into his mindscape right in front of Kurama's cage **"What was that?" **Kurama said as he brought his head down to the ground "Nothing" Goku quickly said. **"Damn right! From now on your days will consist of day in and day out tor- I mean training. You will train to use chakra and other things from me and you will use the other Goku's memories so as to learn how to control your Ki you got it? **Kurama said waiting to see if he had any questions and sure enough he did. "Why do I need to know how to use chakra if learn how to use Ki?" Goku asked not understanding the purpose of learning both.

"**Because by learning both you arsenal in a fight becomes more diverse and allows you to become less predictable in a fight. Now let the training begin!"** Yelled Kurama as he and Goku both smirked at each other. Oh how it was going to be a hellish next few years for our young Saiyan.

**Chapter 2 End**

**(A/N- Okay that's the end of chapter 2 I hope you liked it and if you did please favorite, follow, and review if you have any comments or questions. Ok until next time!)**


End file.
